Anywhere is
by Onimusha
Summary: PLZ read and Review.


Anywhere is..  
  
Wrote by: Onimusha  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp. I dedicate this story to my best friend and sis Sanctified-epiphany97. You know who you are and I loves ya a lot sis. ~*~  
  
"There you are Inuyasha!!! Where have you been!! I've been looking all over for you." Exclaimed a young maiden of 18. She was currently looking up in to a tree, while tapping her foot on the ground. Her black mane blew in the soft breeze of the afternoon as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Feh..What do you mean 'where'? You know where to find me wench. I'm always in the same spot when I'm waiting for you to come back." Snorted a young man of 20. He was currently leaning back against the trunk of the tree as he sat on a thick branch. His eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head as the same breeze blew through his slivery mane. His ears twitched when the young maiden's foot started to tap louder.  
  
"WENCH!! Why you..no good..pig headed..ungrateful dog boy..AARRGGHH..SIT.SIT.SIT..SIT..I'M GOING HOME INUYASHA...AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME EITHER!! GOT IT." Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. She then turned on her heel and jumped down the well back to her own time.  
  
When the dust settled, Inuyasha stayed in his crater for a while until he know it was safe to come out. As soon as his cute fuzzy ears couldn't hear her stopping away any more, he got out of his crater.  
  
"Feh..Dumb bitch. One of these days she's going to kill me doing that..." Inuyasha trailed off as he sniffed the air around him.  
  
"Uhoh...I know that smell..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Growling loudly in his throat, Inuyasha inhaled deeply.  
  
"Damn it all to hell..just great..the bitch is in heat now." Inuyasha was not very happy. Now that his demon counter part has smelled Kagome's heat scent, it triggered his own Atsui. Inuyasha tried to fight it, but as the crimson blood streaks appeared on his cheeks, he knew it would be useless to fight. Unless he mated with her, his Atsui was only going to worsen and there was also the added risk that if he didn't do something, some other demon may try to lay claim to her and I won't stand for any other to lay their claws on Kagome.  
  
So, laying his sword, the Tetsusaiga in a safe place, he allowed the transformation to complete. Inuyasha has known for some time now that his demon counter part as already recognized Kagome as his mate. He just needs to officially claim her as his mate.  
  
And so, after the lengthening his claws and fangs completed, Inuyasha let out a blood chilling howl into the heavens and nearly flew to the Bone Eaters Well where his soon-to-be mate waited for him to claim her.  
  
As the hanyou-turned-full demon came to the other side of the well, he paused and scented the air. When he noted that his soon-to-be mate was alone, a low growl started in his throat and his groin started to ache with need.  
  
Stealthy, Inuyasha made his way to her bedroom window and looked in. Gently he pushed open the window and steeped in. Instantly, Inuyasha's demon senses were over whelmed with Kagome's intoxicating heat scent, which made his growl louder as his need grew.  
  
With his heightened hearing, Inuyasha was able to pin point where his mate was. As he neared the bathroom door, he heard and smelled lots of water. Inuyasha always did like Kagome's scent better after she'd bath. It was so clean and pure.  
  
When he was about to open the door, Kagome's voice meet his sensitive ears. Inuyasha was puzzled for a moment when Kagome started to sing. Pulling back his hand from the door knob, Inuyasha listened to what Kagome was singing:  
  
~*~ I heard he played a good song, I heard he had a style. And so I came to see him to listen for a while. And there he was this young boy a stranger in my eyes.  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers, Singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song, Killing me softly with his song. Telling my whole life with his words, Killing me softly with his song. ~*~  
  
When the melody ended and the sound of water ceased, Inuyasha decided to await his mate in her bedroom.  
  
As Kagome wrapped the towel around her lean body, she picked up her cloths and walked to her bedroom. After putting them in the hamper, Kagome dropped her towel and went to her dresser for some clean cloths. But just as she was about to open the drawer for her panties, Kagome's hearing detected a faint growl at the same time she heard her door close.  
  
Standing perfectly still, Kagome's miko senses told her it was Inuyasha behind her, but just as she was about to turn and 'sit' him for being a hentai, a pair of clawed hands placed themselves onto her shoulders.  
  
Kagome quickly contained the scream in her throat when she saw that Inuyasha's claws were longer then normal. And that's when pure panic set in.  
  
When Inuyasha placed his hands onto her shoulders, he was about to nuzzle her neck when his nose picked up that her fear scent spiked. He frowned at this. She shouldn't be afraid of her mate. So why was she? Then it dawned on him. She was an unmated female...which meant he had to be careful. A male never breaks his mate. It's going to take everything he had to restrain his instincts.  
  
Pulling her back against his chest, he started to purr in an attempt to ease her fear. As he began to nuzzle into her neck, Inuyasha's nose picked up that not only was the fear scent was easing, but her arousal scent was increasing. Inuyasha smirked into her hair as he slid his hands down her sides and steeled them on her waist.  
  
Slowly Kagome raised her hands and rubbed his ears. Upon doing that, Inuyasha's growling/purring increased as he gently guided Kagome to her bed. Once they reached the bed, Inuyasha removed his hands from waist and pulled her hair to the side.  
  
Licking and nibbling her nape, Inuyasha placed Kagome onto her bed on her hands and knees. Once she was positioned, he dragged his tongue from her nape and down her spine to her round firm ass.  
  
Kagome moaned out his name and arched her back when she left him insert a finger into her tight passage. Gently, Inuyasha pumped his finger in and out while being mindful of his claw. After a few minuets, Inuyasha inserted a second finger, and then a third.  
  
As Inuyasha slowly dragged his fingers in and out of Kagome's now wet passage, he was starting to sense that she was close to her peak. Placing his thumb onto her hidden jewel, Inuyasha rubbed it in a circular motion.  
  
Kagome's moans turned into a scream when she hit her climax from his hands actions. Inuyasha bared his fangs when her walls clamped around his fingers and he felt her juices drip from his hand. Pumping his fingers a few more times, he pulled them out and licked her juices from his fingers and hand.  
  
Now that she was prepared, Inuyasha mounted her. Gripping her hips very firmly, Inuyasha began to slam into her over and over again. Kagome arched her back again and screamed when a powerful orgasm sent her flying over the edge.  
  
Drained of most of her energy, Kagome laid onto her forearms as Inuyasha continued to slam into her. A few moments later, Inuyasha's body went taught. Baring his fangs again, Inuyasha leaned down and bit into Kagome's nape and held it just as he spilled his seed into her awaiting womb.  
  
Once he had empted all of himself into her body, Inuyasha lapped at the fresh mark he made in her neck, then he pulled out of her body and laid them both down onto the bed. Loudly purring, Inuyasha pulled a very tired Kagome to his chest and spooned up against her back.  
  
Kagome was asleep in a heart beat as Inuyasha continued in his purring. Now that he has claimed her as his mate, his Atsui went dormant again, at least until next time Kagome into heat.  
  
'Thank Kami it's over. At least I'll have quite a while before it comes back again.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Placing his hand to her tummy, Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later, a lopsided toothy grin ran across Inuyasha's lips. With his heightened senses, Inuyasha is able to tell exactly when Kagome became pregnant with his pup.  
  
Once Inuyasha was certain that Kagome was deep a sleep, he carefully got out of bed as to not wake her. Pulling open the window, he made it to the well house in two jumps. Jumping out on the other side, Inuyasha went straight to where he hid his sword.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and sighing to himself for a job well done, he grasped his sword and immediately felt the Tetsusagias barrier pushing down his demon counter part. Once the transformation was complete and he was back to his hanyou form, Inuyasha wasted no time in getting back to his new mate, Kagome and soon to be pup.  
  
As the sun rose and dawned on a new day in modern day Tokyo, Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to find herself staring into two gold eyes. Smiling one of her brilliant smiles at the hanyou, she reached up and rubbed the nearest ear. Loudly purring, Inuyasha relished in his mates soft touch on his ears.  
  
Pausing briefly in her rubbing, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha. I think its time to get up now. We seem to have some good news to share with our friends on the other side, and I don't think we should keep them waiting." Placing a soft kiss to his lips, Kagome got out of bed and dressed.  
  
In about an hour, the newly mated pair had eaten breakfast, packed the backpack and were on their way to Feudal Japan to share with their friends the good news.  
  
When they set foot on the other side, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Welcome home my mate." She whispered into his ear as she held him close.  
  
"Anywhere is home as long as you are there with me."  
  
A/N: ~*This has been Revised~* This is a one-shot fic ok. I truly hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
